Heartbeat
by bleu95fire
Summary: warning: Major character death
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How is it going?

New story for ya all :) I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

* * *

Heartbeat

'Goodbye _Life,_ good night _Death_ , good morning _Eternity_ '

Prologue

 _'Rise'_

* * *

What is it like to tell you that in _two_ years you will die? In _two_ years you'll never see your loved ones again. That in _two_ years you won't see the world again.

They all say, It's what life is. You just want to answer, life sucks. Or, I don't want this life. I did not ask for it. What is the point of being born if in a few years you'll die?

You come to a point where you want to crush everything, not because your sad, but because you want to leave a piece of you behind. IF I GO, THEN I'LL NOT LEAVE ENTIRELY, I'LL LEAVE A PART OF ME BEHIND. It can be anything, a book, a letter, a painting you've recently done, a picture your family will never forget, a MEMORY in others HEART. Something so deep that NONE would try or can say BEGONE.

Lilly sighted, she was a 19 year old woman. Every year counts like ten years. She finally saw real beauty. What it was. How it was created. What it did. She was finally happy. She could finally die happy, with no regrets. TWO years was a LONG time, ONLY for HER.

She could run freely now towards the light.

–––

Three days had passed, three days after Lilly's death. Her family was inside their home grieving. black was the only colors on their mind, clothes and heart. They were torn between her smiles full of life the day before her death and her corps inside the coffin, hers. She had come, dine and prayed one last time before saying goodbye. Lilly had comb her hair like every other night and kissed everyone goodnight. She had worn her dentelle dress. A pretty white dress with petals in the back. She looked like and angel, their dead angel, oxymora, how ironic.

Blond hair, closed eyelids and white skin. Blond hair, twinkling hazel eyes and pink pretty skin. She had been a true beauty. HAD BEEN.

Sunk in skin, purple lips and skin on bones. Plump cherry lips and skin on bones. She had always been skinny. She had a lithe exquisite body. A mesmerizing smile.

LILLY was no more. LILLY had gone beyond the clouds. LILLY was far gone now.

—–

 **A century later on Halloween night**

« Trick or Treat? » said a little boy. He seemed to have ten years old. An old granny chuckled heartfeltly and gave him three candies, a twix, a mars and a peanut butter bar.

A groupe of teenagers ran passed him screaming like zombies. Their hands in front of them and eyes stretched open like octopuses. There weren't a single girl. The little boy curious pursued them.

The group stopped in front of the cemetery. One was skipping from one foot to the other. Another one pushed his left buddy in front of him. « go, you go first. If you want to stay in the gang you must go in, around and bring back any flower you find, but it must be on a RIP, not on the ground. » « hun? That is not fair, you never said that before? » « Think it like a ritual, everyone here went by the same rule » of course it was a cheap lie but he did not need to know it. The guy shuddered, the only thought of moving in there was creepy enough he wanted to pee in his underwear. « Come on, you aren't a girl are you? » The others mocked. « Girly Nick is gonna cry to mommy! » A chubby hairy guy snorted. « Waaaaaaa, sniff, sniff! Mommy! hahaha! » They laughed in unison.

The teenager full of anger of being called a GIRL ran, eyes closed into the cemetery. When he couldn't hear his so called friends anymore he stopped and slowly opened his eyes.

The area was dark, not pitch black but enough to be scary. Glimmering lights were shining in this hell, his near to be hell. He could see the path guiding him to any tomb he could choose. His knees were trembling in fear, his palms were starting to sweat. Nick rubbed them on his pants. They were slippery. He flinched he pulled his arms up in fright. They were stuck, ON HIS PANTS. He tried to ran back to the entrance, IMPOSSIBLE. His legs were heavy. He was drowning. The mud under his feet stuck to him like glue. Pulling him down.

He looked right and left. It finally hit him. He had stopped on a tombstone. It was a sacrilege to walk, step on one. With only one repent: DEATH. He was going to die, at 13 years old. Rivulets of water started to glide down his cheeks. No, not now, he thought. I do not want to die. I'll do anything to live. he fighted against his none existent chains, screaming to let him go, to let him live.

A loud screach ceased all his movements. Only his bust was above the soil. A hand shot out, then a head. The girly creature sneered at him. Like saying: 'Welcome to hell'.

—

The girl had waited a century for someone to take her place. She was finally free. She strode through the cemetery in her long white dress. When she was finally by the entrance she glanced at the groupe of petrified teenagers. What a bunch of scum, she though, might welcome them to their hell earlier. She had heard everything, she always hear everything. It was a freeway underground-Another world-full of other wonders.

She snapped he fingers. Roots wrapped around their limbs stilling any of their movement, they were trying to run away. Oh no, not going to happen, not before her, anyway.

She took one teenagers chin in her grip and breath in. He cried out, his skin, his youth and his soul were being swallowed by the mysterious creature before him. When she finished off every last teenager she turned to the little boy. The groupe of bullies were reduced to ashes and swept away by the wind. They had a worst punishment than Nick, they were no more. Nick was 'alive' in death, under the soil and dirt: under ground itself.

« How old are you? »

James did not say a word till the very end. He felt sorry for the boy who under mockery had run off into the cemetery. He shuddered, when he heard his screaming. The others laughed it off. He stilled and almost stopped breathing when he saw a lady walk out. She was young, too young he thought. He saw her strip every teenager of their youth. He had no pity for them, only for the young boy that he new would never come back. He saw her, turn into the girl she would have been before her death. A beautiful lady in a long white dress. White petals on her shoulders. He SAW her come back from the dead. And then SHE spoke. A warm fuzzy feeling rang inside his feeling.

He saw her, he fell in love with her.

« I am ten years old my lady. » He bowed politely.

She hummed in acknowledgment. « What will you answer if I say I will kill you? »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

* * *

Heartbeat

'Goodbye _Life_ , good night _Death_ , good morning _Eternity_ '

Chapter 1: Porcelaine

 _'Hooked'_

* * *

There is an image of a man,

A man searching for the light,

For he only saw darkness every single day.

There is a young man,

A boy seeking danger,

For he only is an adrenaline junkie.

They find each other,

They complete each other,

For white seeks black as black seeks white.

–––

« Asami-sama »

The yakuza did not look up, he sensed Kirishima approaching. A folder slid under his nose distracted him from his current work.

« Here is Takaba's Akihito's dossier. There isn't much, surprisingly. He lost his parents at a young age, have been taken in by an old lady, they have no connection whatsoever. He had a hard youth, a real brat if I may say. Taken in the police station almost fifteen times during his teenage years. Now he is a crime lord photo-journalist. »

During his speech, his boss looked at the brat's folder, not saying a word. He than came back to the first page - where the portrait was - and a smirk appeared on his face. « Quite the troublemaker we have here, no? » It wasn't a question, merely rhetorical. « Shall we arrange a welcome party for him? »

Kirishima said nothing, only bowed low as his boss elegantly stood up and proceeded for the door.

Did you not know,

Curiosity kills the cat?

Did you not know,

Big fish can't stay in the cat's tummy?

–––

It was maybe only by pure chance but he saw him, the one he was searching for all along. The boy was right in the middle of getting beaten up by a fearful mobster. The hazel eyes dared them to catch him as he flew past the group and jumped into the air. A happy smile settled on his pale face and he poked out his tongue in a teasing manner.

The young man could sense the gangster's surprise as the untamed brat leaped unconsciously through the thick pollution. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and a growing filthy smirk full of promises toke its place.

The photographer had a death wish that was for sure trying to capture Asami Ryuichi through his viewfinder. Maybe he was mental?

The occidental youth thought to himself for a while.

He seemed to have twenty-two years old. He wasn't the typical handsome man, but wasn't ugly either. Tall and slim but still strong as we could sense through his Italian Cut Suit. Light blue and a shade darker striped his vest as well as his pants. He also wore brown leather loafers that matched his tie. It had the particularity of bringing out his assets, strong arms and long muscle legs, but still slim. He wasn't a body builder, more like a model. He could have been a sight to behold if not for his scar in the middle of his face. Beginning at the top of his left brow, cutting his eye continuing down his chin and beneath his blue collar. Hopefully it was still a little tasteful but it freaked the skin out of his partners whenever he revealed his left side. It was why he stayed in the shadow, lurking like a rat in the dark alleys. Coming out only if it was an urgency, today was still not one. He didn't come out, he watched carefully as to not be seen.

The youngster wasn't mental, thought James knew who was. Well, now that he had found him, he wasn't going to lose him.

–––

'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

–––

 _That all was long ago, Now Akihito had learn his lesson and was by my side till the bottom of the abyss do us apart._

Yes, Asami was content, his lover was back. He had nothing to worry about anymore. It had all been because of his foolish mistake that his mate had been swept away. Feilong had been blind and he hadn't explain anything, therefore he had pushed every blaim onto Asami. Akihito had taken it all.

'It's particlary hard to take being stabbed in the back close to home. There's always a feeling of betrayal when people of your own group oppose you.'

Catherine MacKinnon

–––

But as the first time he would survive. Go throught the hardships and come back as alive as before. Yes Asami was sure of that.

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

* * *

Heartbeat

'Goodbye _Life_ , good night _Death_ , good morning _Eternity_ '

Chapter 2: Barrier

 _'Locked'_

* * *

The sun was low in the sky. Purple and red stripes battled above the clouds. Beneath it, the sea came and went to see the beautiful rays of the sun set. The shore roared and the seaguls, having their belly full flew away to thier home.

The sight was purely perfect.

It lacked just one thing or… someone: Akihito.

He was not here. He was asleep, twisting and turning in his bed. Babbling incoherent words.

No… you… no… leave…

Mostly these were spoke out. He knew what was happening. But as always he thought nothing of it. Akihito was strong, he could handle it, he would. He would make sure of it. Making him love till he could sleep without nightmares. He would mold him as usual into his own conception. Stretching him till he could no longer breath and spread him on his bed till he only thought of him. Till his only word coming out of his louscious mouth was: Asami.

It was cruel, but he did not care. In the least it coincided with his means .

Akihito was too far gone to let him go. Of course that was Asami's point of view.

 **/ Flash back**

*Gasp*

*Exhale*

*Gasp*

*Exhale*

Asami slowly turned his head to the suffocated sounds. Akihito had woken up. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his back to the head-board. The sheets laid sprawled on the floor, the cusions were opened and feathers had flew out. Some had landed on his lover's head.

*Gasp*

*Exhale*

His little lover was having trouble to breath in. It would pass. He just needed a bit of his magic.

Asami stood up silently. He moved next to the bed.

«Nooooo!» Akihito screamed. His head was shaking as his entire body. «Don't…»

«Aki…» Asami stood right next to his lover, eyes serious and hands on his lover's face. «Takaba Akihito, look at me.» gold searched hazel, what was going on? Wake up! « Wake. Up.» he growled.

«Don't touch me, st…mm» Asami had enough, if his kit' wasn't waking up, he would do it himself. Remind him of who he was seeing, not another person in one nightmare but him, his lover, his pevert, his crimelord.

Asami straddled his lover. He pined his struggling hands on the mattress. When he had tied them together with cuffs he hooked them to the headboard. He then did the same with his ankles. He had to try three times before succeeding. Who is it? Who is his Akihito seeing at his place?

With both his palms besides his lover's chest he looked him in the eye. «Akihito! Wake up!» he roared.

«…Sami, Asami help!»

«I'm here, I am here, look at me.»

«Nnn… Don't… Free me… Ahh… No…sami»

*Sob*

He was a mess, He didn't know… stop! He is your pet! Only a pet! You hard? Yes, than serve yourself and who cares what happens to him.

Once again an ice cold mask slipped onto Asami's face. He lifted his pet's leg and entered in one movement.

«Iiiiihhhh…» So tight.

Shhh… it will all go away. Shh… shut up!

He sliped off his tie and quieted his pet.

Yes, quiet down, shh… Urg, Aki…

He continued to thrust in and out, faster and deeper within his lover's heat.

His lover, PET. No, his lover.

He had stopped moving. His eyes were blank, his mouth slack with continous screaming. His heart beat had slowed down. His complexion was pale. Everything was alright but the tremors that had shook his fragile body had not ceased.

It pained him to see his once overjoyed lover in such a state. **\\\**

The island was a good idea, Akihito was at peace here. He had bought him a camera. Not the most expensive one but enough for his lover to take pictures.

He hadn't spoken of their rought sex together. Maybe he thought it was only a dream, a nightmare to be precise. He hadn't been this rought since his lover's first time.

Asami was in termoil too. He never had to take care of someone before. He had always lived alone. And so in a moment of pure- god, he didn't want to admit it- panick, he had snapped. Someone deep within had toke over. Someone he had stoped being when he had first seen Akihito. His- it will sound wierd but it is true- dark side had claimed his lover as his pet. It- cause it is not me, Ryuichi- had raped Akihito once again.

How would Akihito cope with this new revelation? He already had enough to think about.

«Asami! Over here, look at this, isn't so cute. It is so wittle and so chubby and so sweet.» He waved at me, pointing then at a little cat- Kitten. A black golden eyed kitten.

Asami's left eyebrow twitched- just a twiny bit- and he strode passed his lover as if he had not seen the cat.

«Asamiiii!» His lover ran passed him and huffed.

As an answer- to no question- Asami scooped his lover in his arms and walked straight to his villa.

«Bastard! Let me down!»

Ahhh, Asami knew it his lover could cope with anything, he was strong enough.

Strong, yes but Asami did not know that Akihito, this time, could not avoid his fate.


End file.
